mybabysittersavampirefandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Atticusmitchell-hot!:)
Welcome Hi, welcome to My babysitter's a vampire Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Atticusmitchell-hot!:) page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Breawycker (Talk) 17:21, October 11, 2011 hi hiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii RE: MY EDITS WERE TAKEN OFF!!! WHY? Hi! Thanks for telling me. I appreciate it, really. I'm glad you're not angry and for bringing your concerns to my attention. I removed your picture in the Atticus Dean Mitchell Gallery because it qualifies as fanart, which is any picture revised or edited by a fan. We use screenshots or official artwork from the show. You can check our Wiki Standards page under "Different Pictures" for confirmation. Your picture was a nice collage of the actor, but it is categorized as fanart, so we can't keep it. I'm sorry. You can however use the picture on your User Page or as your icon! Also, you will notice that it wasn't your edit specifically that I removed from the Die Pod section of the Episode Guide. This is because the whole section needed work. Your edit actually helped because it brought that to my attention! I'm glad you took the time to tell me your concern! I hope this cleared it up. I understand what you mean by feeling it's the only way you can help out. I was new on a wiki before (not this one) and never could get an edit anyone would leave up. I don't contribute there anymore since it's so populated already, but this wiki is in great shape for new users to help out. If you ever have a question about where something is located, just leave me another message on my Talk Page and I'll be glad to give you an answer! Also, for future reference, it may seem like whenever you make an edit, someone revises it soon. This is probably because it comes up on the Recent Activity page and is noticed. Sometimes a new edit could have spelling or grammar errors and it needs to be fixed. Sometimes a new edit is unnecessary and is undone. An unecessary edit is one that adds information that isn't quite needed. Ask yourself before making an edit if what you're going to write is needed or if it adds to what is already on the page. If what is already on the page is sufficient without your edit, you don't need to write it. We're not here to repeat the whole show; just tell important information about it. This might clear up why any of your future edits are removed. It happens to me, too. I hope that explained your questions! If you need any more help or have any other questions about edits or the wiki, don't hesitate to ask! -- BennyRabbit 19:13, November 11, 2011 (UTC) You are very welcome. I remember when I was new on other wikis and questions I had wouldn't be answered properly for a good week and edits I made were removed because I was new and the remover didn't read the whole thing. I appreciate you telling me I'm a good admin! I've never been an admin before, so I'm glad I'm doing a good job in your book. (: I just noticed that you've added a different picture to the gallery. That's what we like to see. Keep up the good work. Making edits to earn badges can be difficult. Sometimes it takes time. I think that when the second season premieres we'll have plenty of opportunities for improving the wiki and there will be lots of work to do! A good way to find edits to make, if you haven't already discovered it, is the Random Page button. If you click on it, it will, as it says on the tin, take you to a random page of the wiki. If you see something wrong with that page, like a grammar or factual error, go ahead and change it. Just don't do what many new users trying to move up the scale do and just switch a few words around that really don't need to be, as this can sometimes be removed and does not make one a more reliable editor. I hope that suggestion helped! Leave me a message if you ever need anything! --BennyRabbit 14:19, November 12, 2011 (UTC) No problem! I've been checking your newest edits and wanted to say good job! (: I also wanted to say I was going to make a little change to the Gord page and fix the capital L in like to make it one sentence as it reads smoother. I'm not taking it off because it was a bad edit; I'm editing a new edit because you brought it to my attention. Just so you don't think I'm saying one thing and doing another. Unless the edit summary specifically says "undoing edit by so-and-so," your edit is probably not removed entirely for no reason. Check the summary to see why your edit is taken off and if you have questions about it, ask whoever undid your edit, like you did for me, as that was very responsible of you. Keep up the good work! You're doing great! --BennyRabbit 14:41, November 12, 2011 (UTC) You're welcome! The pictures you're adding are really good! I have one more tip: don't limit your edits to just Talk Pages of other main pages (not User Talks, Page Talks--leave as many user messages as you want). It's an easy way to earn more achievement points for making edits, but the edits are very often ignored and aren't generally considered reliable edits, rather than making a factual edit to a page to add to what is already there. It may seem very difficult to gain edits without making Talk Page edits, but having a whole bunch of Talk Page edits generally doesn't give you any higher reputation than a person with a few really good simple edits, like putting a capital letter where it needs to be or deleting speculation on a Pairings page. I'm just saying this because I noticed you were making plenty of Talk Page edits, which is fine, but just wanted to warn you that you shouldn't limit yourself to them. (: Again, I'm watching your edits (I don't mean that to be creepy) and think you've got a great start. --BennyRabbit 14:57, November 12, 2011 (UTC) RE: your benny story Thank you SO much! Actually, I'm still writing those-- I only started that a week or two ago and am still updating! I ought to update maybe today or tomorrow if you're interested. I'm not at all annoyed; in fact, I'm utterly thrilled! I understand if you didn't get the Star Wars and Back to the Future references (they are a little nerdy). In my opinion, any girl involved at all with Ethan and Benny needs to be nerdy enough to keep up with them. (: Those are my favorite movies. Your comment here is more than fine, it's brilliant, and I appreciate it so much! It's always a gamble, throwing one's work out there for the world. I'm glad you were inspired by the story. Inspiration doesn't need to be copying or even related, but if it made you think, my efforts are worth it. I hope you get a good grade on your story! Good luck! Also, I'm never irritated to get a message, particularly with feedback on my story! Thank you so ''much again! You can't imagine how thrilled I was to read that! :D --BennyRabbit 18:29, November 13, 2011 (UTC) Yeah it was me. I forgot sign in. I thought I was signed in until I went back to the wiki because you told me I probably wasn't signed in. I get excited too when I sing in and it says "you have new messages"! Atticusmitchell-hot!:) 19:23, November 13, 2011 (UTC)Atticusmitchell-hot!:)Atticusmitchell-hot!:) 19:23, November 13, 2011 (UTC) That's okay. But if you don't sign in, you don't get credit for any edits you make, which can slow your progress. Just a heads-up. I've forgotten to sign in a couple times and was all flustered that I wrote a comment on a blog and had to leave another to make sure they knew it was me. (: Oops. --BennyRabbit 20:22, November 13, 2011 (UTC) Thanks for reading my newest chapter! I'm so glad to have dedicated readers. (: Actually, Lexi is ''not ''a vampire, and our characters aren't sure as of yet ''what she actually is. Instead of retractable fangs, she's got a mouthful of them. Ew, right? Pretty creepy. So they'll undoubtedly have to embark on a mission to figure out what on earth she is doing. And yes, this is the year after the first season, when Sarah and Erica have graduated and gone to do... something. Thank you so much again! --BennyRabbit 18:23, November 15, 2011 (UTC) Well, it would probably be misleading of me to say she has fangs per say. More like incredibly pointy teeth. They don't have venom or anything. I'll tell you that. (: I am going to try to make it a twisty story, throw a few surprises in. There will, of course, be vampires in the story, but we haven't gotten there yet. I'll go write some more right now so you can see what happens. (: --BennyRabbit 19:29, November 15, 2011 (UTC) Right. So, you asked how Melanie and Lexi know about the gang's powers. If you'll recall from Chapter Two, Melanie witnessed Benny casting a memory modification spell on his science teacher. Though the guys tried to shake this off and ignore it, she insisted that she'd seen something extraordinary. She demanded they explain themselves, and was so worried that she'd been seeing things she caught up with them after school. You see, Melanie mentions in Chapter Three that she's noticed some odd goings-on around Whitechapel, showing that she's an observant young lady. She thinks it's about time she got some answers. Ethan and Benny are to say the least intimidated by her insistance to know what's going on, and are more than a little concerned about her knocking on his door simply for the answer. They compare her to Luna Lovegood from the Harry Potter series, if you've read it, you'll recognize that Luna is... different. She wears hats with lion heads that actually roar and talks about make-believe creatures. She really don't care about what other people think of her. Because of this comparison, Melanie means no harm by showing up at Ethan's house, and doesn't see how this can be considreed creepy. Ethan really does not want her showing up at his house-- they're currently sufficiently confused by her, so he convinces Benny to tell her about his powers. He thinks that either she won't believe them or if she did repeat it, nobody would believe her, given her reputation. Melanie does, however, believe them, to Benny's disappointment the next day. Lexi also saw Benny cast the spell, and seems to know a thing or two about the supernatural world herself. She informs Benny that she knows what he is and is convinced Melanie does, too, though Melanie does her best to keep quiet about it. While Lexi tries to wheedle information out of Melanie, her spot at her regular lunch table is taken, so she, being intrigued by the magic person in their midst, joins Ethan, Benny, and Rory for lunch. Rory is happy to have any girl at his lunch table, particularly one who knows about his friend's powers. Melanie interrogates them about the difference Whitechapel has to the rest of the world, as it is seemingly a haven for supernatural activity. Rory eagerly admits that he's a vampire and that Ethan's a Seer, though Ethan isn't keen on telling that to the world. They are still convinced that nobody would believe her if she said anything, since the people of Whitechapel are quite happy to accept other stories for zombies and such. That evening, Lexi traps Melanie and Benny, and we'll find out why later. Lexi is clearly some sort of supernatural creature, though that hasn't been explained yet. Her plan and interest in the other supernatural beings in her school will also become more clear, and are for now completely unknown to the characters and reader. But don't worry; I have a plan! (: You also mentioned that Melanie seems to know a lot about Benny for just having met. Do recall that Whitechapel is a very small town. They've gone to school together since elementary or primary school. They might not have ever been in the same class or interacted, being from different social circles, but Melanie is a friendly person, and, as I mentioned before, observant, so she'd probably have picked up on names at least in ten years. Also, she does know about Benny's appreciation for Star Wars and science fiction because he isn't really very quiet about it, is it? She's not stalking him, don't worry. (: She had no idea where they lived and only ran into them on the way to the library, when Rory pointed out Ethan's house, giving her necessary information to show up at his door insisting he answer her questions, even if this was a chapter later. They don't know her because they're involved in chess club and laser chess and Star Wars watching and Star Trek quoting with themselves and Rory, and the previous year, their first year of high school, hanging out and stopping monsters with Sarah and Erica. She's also not eye-catchingly beautiful, so they'd probably only know her as "that weird girl," you know? I know you didn't ask for a long explanation, but that's as good as I can do, to get all the necessary details and explanations of the details in. I hope it clears up your questions. If you have any more, please do ask! --BennyRabbit 19:06, November 16, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, it really does work better if you can pay attention, because I do put a lot of foreshadowing in the story. It will probably be one or two more chapters before we really develop what Lexi is, but I am very glad you're looking forward to the next chapter! --BennyRabbit 20:52, November 16, 2011 (UTC)